Don't Let Go
by ScroogeMcDuck
Summary: My third songfic. DodgerxNancy. For my dear Nancy Buddy Katarina Sparrow 19. She deserves a tribute. :3


Don't Let Go

**A/N:** Dedicated to the one and only Katarina Sparrow 19, my dear Nancy Buddy. You deserve another songfic, my dear, and I hope this fits the bill. Some DodgerxNancy fluff for ya. :3

If you haven't read this lovely young woman's work, dears, I highly suggest you do. Her songfics are nothing short of genius. I guarantee it.

The song is Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams. Lyrics in italics, fic itself in normal text. You know the drill.

Please be aware that I don't write much Dodger/Nancy; I tried my hardest. Hope it's OK. ^^

Enjoy!

_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone_

Dodger and Nancy stood side by side, on the bridge just outside Fagin's den. Above them, the moon glimmered, casting spidery shadows across the walls and the murky water below. The light reflected on both their faces; they both appeared tranquil and at ease, not just with themselves but in each other's company.

_There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome_

There was so much Dodger wanted to say to Nancy; he wanted to thank her for taking him under her wing and bringing him to Fagin's, he wanted to tell her just how grateful he was, how much he appreciated what she'd done, how much he loved her…

He shook his head. What was he thinking? How could he possibly love her? It wasn't as if she could ever love him back; she was with that brute, Bill Sykes, wasn't she? Despite his admiration of the man, even in their brief meeting, Dodger could tell that Bill was not a man to be crossed. How could Nancy, such a kind, cheerful, loving soul…how could she be with him?

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK_

"What's the matter Dodger?" Nancy asked, seeing the boy shake his head. She smiled down at him, her face gentle and calm. She had no idea of the thoughts racing through the Artful Dodger's mind. She had no idea, even after such a short time, of the affection he harbored for her. She had no idea how much he loved her.

And she would never know. Would she?

_So take this feeling'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

'If only she knew', Dodger thought. 'If only she knew how I feel.' He knew it was foolish, he knew it was the stupidest thought in the world, to think that she could ever love him, but he wanted her to know, despite all this. He wanted her to know how he felt, even if it was completely idiotic.

-

_Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go)  
No, I won't let go_

_-_

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
(Bared my soul to you)  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

Should he say it? Should he tell her what he thought, how he felt? He sincerely hoped his conflict wasn't showing on his face…it didn't seem to be. Nancy had turned to gaze at the London skyline once more, leaving Dodger to his turbulent thoughts. What would she think if he told her everything?

_Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into (diving) driving rain_

He opened his mouth, ready to speak, resolved, ready to tell her before he went crazy…

Even as he did so the sky split, and the rain came lashing down in torrents. But instead of grumbling or complaining about getting wet, as most other girls would have done, Nancy simply laughed. She tugged her shawl from around her shoulders and tossed it over the heads of herself and Dodger; an umbrella of sorts, albeit not a very effective one.

Dodger held tight to his end of the tattered fabric, pulling it closer about himself in a fruitless attempt to stave off the rain. This only made Nancy laugh harder, and she pulled a stunned Dodger into an embrace.

_You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile_

"This'll warm you up Dodge," she said kindly.

For a moment or two, Dodger was glad he hadn't said anything. He simply enjoyed being embraced by her, the young woman he knew he loved. He'd forgotten all about Bill, Fagin, everything…it was just him and Nancy, on the bridge, sheltering from the rain beneath her shawl. He hugged her back.

_So take this feeling make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go_

After a moment or two, Nancy broke away.

"You feel a bit better now Dodge?" she asked, with another smile.

The boy nodded, dumbfounded. He should tell her now…he would…he could…

"You'd better get inside Dodge; it'll be warmer in there."

"Where are you goin'?"

Dodger couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt; was Nancy leaving him? Why hadn't he said something, anything? How could he have let this moment pass.

Nancy laughed again.

"I've gotta get back to Bill, Dodge, 'e'll be wonderin' where I've gone! You just get back inside and get some sleep…I'll come again in the mornin'; I promise…"

With a final smile she turned away, pulling her shawl tight about her person before running across the bridge and down the rickety old steps. Dodger watched her go, not caring for the rain.

-

_Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't' let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No don't let go)  
No, I won't let go_


End file.
